


Drunken Knight

by Forgiven_Starlight



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Au Ra Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Au Ra Xaela (Final Fantasy XIV), Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:55:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22380682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forgiven_Starlight/pseuds/Forgiven_Starlight
Summary: Drinking at the bitter loss of her dear friend, another attempts to sooth her.
Relationships: Alphinaud Leveilleur/Warrior of Light
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	Drunken Knight

“ _I thought we could do it. I thought nothing stood in our way of the perverse god that stood before us. The way he smiled at me. The way his eyes burned with determination. We ran to our quarry. We would take him down together. And then, all of a sudden, he stopped and raised his shield to a spear of light meant for mine own heart. There was nothing I could do. His shield melted as the energy found its resting place deep within his chest. I will never forget how the blood sprayed from his mouth and poured from his chest as he fell. Nothing. I could do nothing. The corrupt archbishop and his knights fled. My friend died in mine arms. I watched as the light faded from his ice blue eyes. I felt as the warmth left his hand. His last words to me, “_ Oh do not look at me so. A smile better suits a hero. _” I remember smiling against every fiber of my being. I remember feeling him go limp. I remember the torrent of tears that flooded down my face and the ungodsly sound that resonated from within my chest. Haucherfaunt, my dearest friend, I promise, I will see the dream you fought so hard for be fulfilled.”_

The forgotten knight was oddly silent this night. Tataru dared not return to her normal perch. The barkeep spoke not a word. The patrons drank and did nothing more. The Au Ra sat alone in her corner. Her rapier had been cast aside and her coat lay haphazardly on the next chair. 6 Mugs sat empty in front of her. The 7th was clenched tightly in her hand. Cid’s words resonated in her mind. “It will be tomorrow before we get the enterprise in working condition. Rest assured if we finish a moment earlier I will send for you.” WoL drained the last of her mug and signaled the barkeep for another. He begrudgingly obliged after she pushed gil toward him. Her cheeks were tear stained from earlier. Her eyes had deep shadows beneath them. WoL’s soul burned with hatred for Thordan. She wanted vengeance. She wanted to tear him apart and cast the pieces into all seven hells. WoL sluggishly clasped the 8th mug and began to drink. Once she drained the mug, she leaned back. Her stomach strained to accept the monumental amount of poison she had ingested. Alcohol was never something she enjoyed or handled well. Now her body’s fibers bathed in it and struggled to maintain their form. WoL leaned over on the table. Her head pounded from the liquor and her soul ached at her loss. She was brought back to reality by a hand on her shoulder.

????: Tataru sent me to get you. Come, we must get some rest before our journey.

WoL: Go on…without me. I…I cannot…leave.

????: *sigh* It seems I came about 7 drinks too late.

WoL: Go and…fetch me another will ya?

????: Absolutely not! There is no way I can drag you out in this state. * sigh* Excuse me.

WoL: Hey!

WoL’s vision had gone blurry. She recognized the voice but could not place her finger on who it was. She turned to search for the person but saw only blurs of blue and white.

WoL: Fantastic….they blend in to ishgard itself.

????: Here, come with me. I have rented a room for you here.

WoL: But….I’m not done.

????: You are. You reached the maximum number of drinks 4 mugs ago.

WoL: huh?

The person placed their arm around WoL’s waist and pulled her to her feet. They struggled to keep her steady. WoL felt around the person and grabbed onto a long strand of silky material.

Alphinaud: OW! Hey! Stop that!

WoL: Alphinaud? Is that you?

Alphinaud: Well who else would it be!?

WoL: *Giggle* You are so soft.

Alphinaud: Come, just a bit further. We are almost in the room. OW! HEY! Would you be so kind as to stop pulling my hair!?

Alphinaud struggled to keep WoL steady as he pushed through the door and pushed her onto the bed. WoL slumped over on her side as her head began to spin. Alphinaud went back out and collected her personal affects then returned. WoL managed to sit up. She was clutching a pillow staring off into space. Tears gently streaked down her cheeks. Alphinaud set her stuff at her bedside and then moved to sit beside her.

Alphinaud: Would that I could do something to mend the hole in your heart. Lord Haucherfaunt left us all to soon.

WoL: It should have been me…

Alphinaud: But it was not.

WoL: That bolt was meant for me. What good am I if all those I am meant to protect fling themselves in front of me? Why is my life deemed more important than theirs? Than his? Why?

Alphinaud: I do not have an answer that will answer that question. Haucherfaunt knew that you would go on as a beacon of hope to all people. He knew that you would, will bring peace to all the lands in turmoil. He believed in you, just as I do. Just as ser Americ does. Just as Count…

WoL: I STOLE HIS SON FROM HIM! I took his son away. Me…I failed…I failed to protect him…

Alphinaud flinched at her words. He struggled to keep his own tears in check. WoL actively sobbed into her pillow. He words slurred as she gave vent to her turmoil.

Alphinaud: Thordan took Haucherfaunt away. Not you. Remember this. It was not of your doing.

WoL sobbed until her tears were spent. She leaned over until she fell to her side. Her lower body still hung off the bed. Alphinaud stood and prepared to excuse himself when WoL stopped him.

WoL: Please, don’t leave me. Don’t leave me too Alphinaud.

Alphinaud: I can assure you I will be by your side for as long as I am able. I will let you get some rest now.

WoL: Alphinaud…don’t leave me…

Slowly Alphinaud realized what she wanted. He looked upon her broken form, her broken spirit. The young Elezen cleared his throat and shifted his weight.

Alphinaud: You, you want me to stay here with you?

WoL: I don’t want to be left alone.

Alphinaud looked around. There was a chair and small table, a small washroom, and a single bed with a small night dresser nearby. Alphinaud would be sleeping on the floor this night.

Alphinaud: A-alright. I will stay with you.

Alphinaud moved to grab the chair when WoL sluggishly rolled from bed and grabbed his hand. A small squeak escaped his lips as she fell back, pulling him with her. Alphinaud went stiff. He was afraid. He had never been in a situation as such. His face went red as WoL wiggled out from under him. Her tail wiggled as she moved longways in the bed. Alphinaud sat up and looked at WoL. She pulled her knees close and folded her arms in. Her green eyes met with Alphinaud’s. His heart beat faster.

WoL: Please, hold me close.

Alphinaud gently pulled his boots off and moved next to her. Slowly, he scooted close to her and wrapped his arms around her. This was the first time he had felt her warmth in full. WoL nestled her head into the crook of Alphinaud’s neck. One horn grazed the edge of his neck. WoL threw her free arm over Alphinaud’s waist. She gripped at his back in an attempt to pull him closer. Alphinaud became flustered. His face was red down to the tips of his ears. WoL finally settled down and held the young man tight. Alphinaud shifted against her and pulled the covers over them. The pair was warm. They were comfortable. WoL took one last look at the blurred image of Alphinaud’s face before her sight and memory fizzled out.

Alphinaud awoke the next morning to the sound of WoL retching and gasping for air. He was out of bed and in the washroom before he knew it. WoL’s head was in the toilet. She heaved a few more times until nothing more came up. She fell backwards, slumping into the wall. Alphinaud quickly wet a cloth and helped rinse her face. The scent of alcohol oozed from her pores. WoL was a mess. Her face was red against her indigo skin. She was embarrassed. Sad. In pain. She looked up at Alphinaud who had just finished wiping the sweat from her brow and brushing her hair back.

WoL: What the hells happened last night? How did you come to rest in my bed? How did I get a room here?

Alphinaud: *sigh* Mine apologies if at any point I overstepped my boundaries. When Tataru sent me to retrieve you, I assumed you had only had a few drinks, not 8. There was no way I could get you in your unsteady state back to the manor so I rented you a room. Once you were settled in I had a mind to leave you to rest, but you grabbed onto me and did not let go and even pleaded that I stay. I assure you, I intended to sleep on the floor, but you…you asked to be held. I understand you were impaired…I should have…

WoL: Alphinaud….

Alphinaud: Hmmm?

WoL: Thank you. Thank you for everything. I am sorry for making you feel uncomfortable.

Alphinaud: Oh, it made me feel nothing of the sort!

WoL looked up at her dear friend. His face was red down to the tips of his ears.

WoL: Oh? The what exactly did it make you feel?

Alphinaud shifted nervously on his feet. WoL burst into laughter as she rose to her feet. She hugged the young Elezen who was still dumbstruck at her question. Slowly he returned the embrace. His face nuzzled into the Au Ra’s shoulder as she squeezed him tighter. The pair broke apart and looked into one another’s eyes. Though WoL’s still had traces of sadness in hers, they burned with determination.

WoL: Thank you, Alphinaud, for everything. As you once pulled me aside to speak as your dear friend, I now do the same. You know how much Haucherfaunt meant to me, to all of us, and I have done a pretty good job of screwing things up since. But as much as it hurts, I need to carry on, we need to carry on, for those we have lost, for those we can yet save. I am glad to have you by my side and once more you have stayed by mine. I am embarrassed in the slightest that you witnessed my…stupor…but you pulled me back. You were what I needed when I thought all else was lost. What bits I do remember from last night, from before I passed out, I remember feeling warm, safe, held. You protected me from myself, and for that I am truly grateful.

Alphinaud: I…I…I was just doing…what you would do for me…if it came to it.

WoL walked closer to her dear friend and embraced him. Her horn grazed his pointy ear as she whispered something that made his eyes widen.

WoL: Alphinaud I…I’m glad I have you.

WoL nuzzled the stiffened Elezen and set about getting ready. He stood for a few moments and collected his thoughts before he pulled on his boots and prepared to see if Cid was ready to depart. Before he exited the room he looked over his shoulder to steal one last look at WoL. She was affixing her headband whilst brushing her teeth. An innocent task. Slowly their gazes met and she gave him a small wave as she smiled tooth brush in mouth and set about her tasks once more. Alphinaud left the room and headed out on his own task, knowing she would quickly catch up. He passed the bartender regaling the story of the drunken knight, a petite woman bearing the weight of the world upon her shoulders and fighting with all her might to protect it with a sword in one hand and ale in the other. Alphinaud chuckled to himself as he climbed the stairs and opened the bar door. He braced himself then headed out in the cold Ishgardian weather mentally preparing himself for the next battle at hand.

**Author's Note:**

> Another tumblr writing prompt


End file.
